I will always love you (Ezria)
by EzriaShipperForevr
Summary: I do not own anything! Ezra and Aria have find their way back to each other, they have finally sattled down and started their own family, see how they deal with normal family issues. No A.
1. Chapter 1

Aria walks into the pink painted room with the sleeping baby girl in her arms. She put her down in the crib and take a moment to adore her daughter, she has the same curly brown hair as her father already even though she is only 3 months old. Her now shot eyes is a copy of her fathers too but her face reminds her on herself more and more everyday.

She hear someone enter the room and soon after wrap their hands around her waist.

" She is adorable" Ezra says kissing Arias neck

" She is, She is absolutley perfect" Aria respond and turnes around to face her fiancé.

" well I guess she has that from you then"

Aria smiles and places a soft kiss on his lips, she really choosed the right guy to get engaged to.

" I have a surprise for you" Aria says taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the girl´s bedroom across the dark green painted hallway to their own bedroom.

Ezra sits down on the bed meanwhile Aria search throw the drawer.

" I wrote this to you when I was about to leave for collage, I wanted to give it to you but I never really got the chance, I want you to read it"

Aria says handing him a letter.

" You have keeped this in the drawer all this time and I havn't even noticed" Ezra asks giving him his boyish smile " Well you are offically sneaky and cute".

" hey, I have more stuff in that drawer" she says playfully hitting him on the shoulder " just read it" .

 **Dear Ezra,**

 **If you read this that means I was brave enough to give this to you. I want you to have this but Im freaked out what you might think.**

 **First of all I want you to know that all I have told you was the truth. I never hated you, ever, and I never have regret being with you, not even when you made me feel like crap because of the book. This years I have spend with you was the best in my life and I hope that even if I go off to collage that we still can be friends. You are a person I know I can trust and You know me better than any one else, even better than the girls.**

 **This feels weird to say, because Im going away, but I still have feelings for you, and for your record they never ended. I hope that we can find our ways back to each other in the future. And I have always picturing myself by your side. I dont know where I want to come with this more than I just want you to know that I never have or never will stop loving you!**

 **I have a secret, as a kid I was afraid that I never would meet anyone that loved me, that I would die alone. You made me feel special, you made me feel loved in a way no one else ever will be able to. Maybe it cheesy but I want you to know that I have a shoebox in my closet, filled with stuff from our dates, forks, napkins even a seashelf, all of those things is really important to me and I will never be able to throw them away, because the reminds me of you.**

 **Thank you for being you, for being supportive and for being an amazing boyfriend and friend.**

 **What ever happens I will always consider you as one of my closest.**

 **I love you, no matter what!**

 **Yours, Aria**

 **Let me know what you think, please review and I will update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer 2015_

Aria and Ezra was currently sitting on the couch in his, or now their, apartment over The brew, they have been back together for over a year and were now watching a movie. Aria had to Ezras surprise manage to stay awake during the entire movie but now when the text was rolling over the screen she really struggled to hold her eyes open.

" You tired?" Ezra asks putting his arm around Aria bringing her closer to him, resting his head on hers.

" Yeah, I didn't sleep that well last night"

" Are you still feeling sick?" Ezra asks lifting his head up to look her in the eyes.

" yes..." Aria answer looking down not meeting his glace " no... or I mean I do but I kind of know why"

Ezra starts to look confused and even more concerned than he did two seconds ago.

" Aria, talk to me, what do you mean you 'know why'? Has something happened? "

" I didn't tell you because I didn'nt want you to freak out, but you are a part of this too so promise me you will not freak out, please?"

Ezra slowly noods

" My period is late, It doesn't have to mean anything I have been late before but it can also mean that I'm pregnant"

"wait wait have you been taking a test or something?" Ezra asks rasing his voice, he is now half sitting on the couch facing her.

" Why are you mad?" Aria stands up crossing her over her chest " this is not my fault, are you seriously going to blame me for this? You know what Ezra you should blame both of us, getting a bun in the oven isn't a one man job you know"

Before Ezra even has the time to react Aria walks over to the blue painted bathroom closing and locking the door after her.

He puts his hands to his face, he knows that she needs some time to get past this and it wasn't his intetion to blame her, he is at least as much responsable as she is if not more, he should have made sure that they were safe. But as much as he thought about it he couldn't get the idea of how cute and perfect it would be to have a little mini Aria or mini Ezra running around in the appartment. They were not even engaged but it was never like them to do things in what other people consider to be the right way.

He walks over to the still closed bathroom door

" Aria please open up" He knocks a gentle knock on the door.

" Go away" he can hear that she has been crying

" Aria, please open up, It was never my intention to blame you! Both you and I know that im just as much responsable for this and maybe it's not such a bad idea"

He can hear the lock turning around and opens up the door to find Aria sitting on the floor curled into a ball with her cheeks red form crying, Ezra takes his seat on the toilet facing Aria taking her hands in his.

" Hey don't cry!" He whipes away her tears with his thumb. " Like I said before maybe it's not such a bad idea. Just think about it, a little mini Aria or mini Ezra running around here and she or he will have all their mums amazing talants and features and ..." Ezra does not even have time to end his sentense before Arias lips are on his.

" I love you"

" I love you too Aria, and no matter what happens I will always be here for you! and im really really sorry for raising my voice earlier"

" I know you are and I forgive you, it was kind of a shock for me too"

Ezra stands up pulling Aria with him so that she is now also standing up

" I don't want to scare you but you might have a little human growing inside of you" Ezra smirks

" Ew! Ezra thats gross !" Aria chuckles

" No its beautiful, you are caring a human that we made inside of you" He pulls his arms around her waist and kisses her. They kisses becomes more and more heated until Aria is sitting on the counter in a position they both are very familiar with. Ezra starts to kiss his way down Arias neck.

" Ezra.." Aria moans " Ezra... please im really tired" Ezra leaves one last kiss on her lips before helping her down to her feets again. " Another night?"

Ezra nodds and smile " just tell me when".

After dinnertime the next day Ezra drives to the grocery shop buying Aria pregnancytests being the caring boyfriend he is.

When he come back he hands Aria the brown bag with the tests and she disappears in to the bathroom.

After closing the door after her she puts all the 5 tests on the counter " Ezra ? Five tests ? Seriously?" She thinks it would have been enough buying 3 or maybe four.

" better safe then sorry babe!" Ezra responds.

After taking all the test she puts them on the counter putting on an alarm on her phone and cleaning her hands before she exits the bathroom walking out to a courious and excited Ezra sitting on the couch waiting for the news.

" What did they say?" He asks not even bothering to hide his excitement.

" We have to wait and see until the timer turns on".

A few minutes later the sound of the timer rings through the apartment and they both enter the bathroom. Aria picks up the first stick ... it's negative, so is the second one and the third and so also the last two.

Aria couldn't help but feel disappointed, her and Ezra's talk last night really made her want to have a kid, right here right now. She could tell by Ezras facial expression that he was disappointed as well. She didn't know what to say, neither did he. After a couple of minutes Aria was the first one to speak " Come on, let's watch a movie" She didnt want to discuss what just happened. Even though she was not pregnant it felt like she had lost a child. Or at least it felt like she thought it would feel to lost a child.

Sitting on the couch curled up in Ezras lap Aria couldnt pay attention to the movie, Ezra was half asleep and she can tell that he was struggling to stay awake. She cant focus on the movie, her minds returning back to the baby she though she had inside of her, her and Ezras baby that would be the most beautiful amd incredible that had ever happened to her.

She needed to talk to him about this, as much as she didnt want to wake him up from his peaceful slummer she know her mind will not shut of until she knows what he thinks. Gently she presses her lips to his making him wake up.

" What happened?" he asks confused.

" Are you disappointed?"

" What?" Ezra still not entirely awake asks

" That im not pregnant" Aria have to admit that she is terrifyed to know the answer

" I was at first" He admits not totally awake " but as long im with you it can wait"

Aria smiles, she knows that he means every word but is still afraid that he might not be honest with her

" I really wanted this baby, I know its silly but it feels like I lost a baby I never carried on" She looks down at her hands resting in her lap and back into Ezras eyes.

" Aria, if you want to have a baby you should know that I'm one hundered procent up to it"

" Really?"

" Really" he assures her

She gives him an honest and loving smile.

" Are you tired? " Aria suddenly asks out of nowhere

" Yeah a little, why?"

Aria moves her leg so that she is now straggling his lap, she moves her lips so that they are only inches away from Ezras, his hands start to travel up her legs.

" Too tired?" She asks before kissing down his neck.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little tb thing. please review and I will update!**

 **xo**


	3. Chapter 3

It's two months since Aria were in hospital giving birth to her own little miracle. Since that day she hasn't been out of the house more than necessary, did they need anything at the grocerystore Ezra took his bike and went to buy it.

But today he had a meeting and Aria really needed some stuff at the store, so she has no other opportunity than fix it herself.

With Daisy asleep in the pram and her workout cloths on she made her way to the shop. It was a ten minutes walk and she had to admit that it was really nice to for once be outside again, hear the birds sing and feel the sun against her skin but also to meet people she hasn't seen in a while.

On her ten minutes walk to the store she run into both Toby and a group of girls she had spanish with in her senior year at Rosewood high, all very courios to take a look at the mini human that have recently entered the world. To Aria's surprise they all told her how similar they were, this was because she has always thought that Daisy was more similar to Ezra with her blue eyes and curly hair. But she looked more and more like Aria for everyday that went by.

When she had putted all the things she needed in her casket and was ready to go and pay for her stuff she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she was met by a face she hadn't seen in ages and she had thought she wouln't ever see ever again, the face belonged to Noel.

" Nice to see you"

Aria wasn't sure what to say.

" Nice to see you too" He could probably hear at her voice that she wasn't serious.

" is it your baby?" He asked. Aria opened her mouth to answer him but before she had the chance he answered his own question " Of course it is, why am I even asking? I can see that"

The melody of his voice told her that he didn't say that in a good way.

" What do you mean?"

" isn't that why you are working out? to get rid of the baby stomach? I mean I totally understand you, you probably want to look sexy infront of Ezra, I totally understand no need to explain" he throw her a simpatic smile.

Aria had no clue what to respond. She had never thought of that but maybe he was right, maybe she needed to workout to satisfy her boyfriend.

She gave Noel a false smile, a smile even more false than all those smiles she have been giving to people who she thought was into Ezra.

When Ezra came home that night Aria was sitting on the couch under a blanket, breast feeding a very close to asleep Daisy.

Ezra slowly closed the door to make as little noise as possible to not disturb the sleeping baby. He took his coat of and walked over to Aria to kiss her hello.

" have you already eaten?" he whispered, still afraid to wake the little one.

Aria putted her shirt back to how it was supposed to be and moved Daisy so that she was able to stand up to go and put the baby in her bed.

" No, and im not really hungry. There is leftovers in the fridge if you want"

Ezra was confused, It wasn't like Aria not to eat. When she returned from the little babygirl's room and sat back down at the same spot of the couch pressing play to the movie she muted when Ezra got home, he decided to ask her.

" Aria, Are you okay?" She could tell that he was worried, she wanted to tell him what happened earlier but it wasn't any big deal so why tell him and make him worry without a reason?

" Im fine" She quickly answered. Her gaze not leaving the screen.

" If you say so, I have a couple more tests to grade I will do that now and then I will join you"

Aria just nodded and Ezra made his way to the greenpainted office room on the second floor.

In Aria's head the words Noel said echoed. At 22.00 when the movie ended she made her way to the office where Ezra still was sitting grading test. She entered the room and sat down on the dark green couch next to the desk. Maybe it was just all her hormones but he looked hotter than before, his gaze focused on the papers and his tounge just a tiny bit outside of his mouth. She needed him, for obvious reasons it had been a long time ago since they did something intimate. The last two weeks of her pregnancy was horrible and she just wanted to press the baby out so that she could be able to sleep properly.

She made her way over to Ezra and huged him for behind, kissing her way down his neck. Ezra moans slighly.

" Aria... not now.. I need to finish this"

Normally she wouldn't feel offended, but these words made her feel like he was thinking the exact same as Noel. Maybe she wasn't good enough, maybe not eating today was a good thing so that she can be good for him again.

She sat back down on the couch, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't want him to think that it was because he rejected her, she tried to be as quiet as possible but a little sniff slipped out causing Ezra to turn and look at her. When she met his gaze she quickly looked and the opposite direction.

She could hear the chair creak when he stood up and his footstep making their way towards her.

He sat down on the floor infront of her, taking her hand in his. She still didn't look at him.

" Aria what is wrong?"

" I totally understand.." she started slipping her hands out of his.

" Noel was right! But don't you think that if I could decide how my body should look I would?" She looked him in the eyes and felt the anger rise inside of her and so did her voice.

" You know what?! It's impossible to look like a fucking barbie doll after giving birth, come back when you have had a human growing inside of you for 9 months. If you aren't satisfyied with me as I am then walk away and find a barbie woman, because this isn't my fault, it's yours too!"

" What are you talking about?" Ezra putted his hand on Arias knee to calm her down.

" Aria, who has made you think all those thoughts? You are perfect just the way you are! You don't need to workout, you have a beautiful body as it is believe me!"

Tears were falling down on Aria's cheeks and she didn't know if she was angry or sad or what she was feeling, Ezra brushed them away with his thumb.

" Im more than satisfyied with you! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you to wait and to concentrate after you kissing my neck? Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't perfect, and you should never change the way you look to satisfy someone else, what's most important is that you are happy!" Ezra said honesty.. He moved his hand to her thigh and guided her to sit in his lap.

" now.." He continued putting his mouth to her ear " Try to sat focused when I do this, you should see how hard it is"

He started to kiss her neck. It didn't take more than a few minutes before they were intagled in a streamy makeout session on the grey carpetcovered floor.

" What about moving this to our bedroom? we don't want to disturb the little one sleeping in the room on the otherside of the wall right?"

Ezra nodded and stood up, helping Aria to her feets before she gained their shirts that had been removed during their heated event on the floor.

While walking down the hall to their bedroom hand in hand Ezra couldn't stop thinking about how amazing and beautiful this woman before him was. As cheesy as it sounds he couldn't imagine his life without her, he wouldn't be complete without her in his life. She had brought him so much happiness and picked up him when he was at the bottom of a really dark valley and she had brought him his daughter, a person that was more and more like Aria after everyday that passed and someone he adored and loved more than anything else. He wanted to marry her, he always thought that they would be married before having a kid but this way worked more than great too. With valentines day coming up he knew what he was going to do, he should ask her in the most romantic of romantic ways. They were ready for the next step.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

 **Okay I need it to happen something in the story, If you have any ideas please write to me on ask! You can also ask me questions on there!**

 **/EzriaStorys**


End file.
